


Pet Attributes

by Verlerious



Category: Resident Evil - All Media Types
Genre: Anal, Hand Jobs, Kemonomimi, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-30
Updated: 2013-11-30
Packaged: 2018-01-03 00:28:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1063513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Verlerious/pseuds/Verlerious
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Piers learned a very valuable lesson.  If you drink something Coach Wesker gives you, there will be consequences.  In his case, it happened to be growing dog ears and a tail.  How will his boyfriend Chris responding to his new features?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pet Attributes

Piers frowned as he turned around staring in the mirror at his nude backside. There were a few things wrong here, some very key things really. For one, the things wiggling on top of his head should not have been there. He was not supposed to have dog ears. He was not supposed to have the small dog tail as well. He wasn't turning into a dog or something was he?

He wasn't going to be able to hide this from his roommate and captain of the football team, Chris Redfield. They'd met each other during the college year via the football team and had pretty much become inseparable. While Chris was a senior, Piers followed behind him as a freshman. Despite being so young, the others on the football team believed that Piers would become the new captain once Chris graduated regardless of his protesting.

But Piers didn't want to think about that. Why? Because Piers really liked Chris more than he should have. He didn't want to think about him leaving. Even though they were boyfriends, it just seemed inevitable that Chris would have to leave to pursue his dream career. What else was he going to do while Piers was still in school? Wait around? And in that time he'd have found himself someone better to be with anyway.

He couldn't lie and say he wasn't jealous of Chris's body. The man was beautiful in a Greek god of war kind of way. Like how his shorts cling and outline that chiseled ass or how his muscled chest could ripple against his skin just from changing shirts.

Piers looked at his own skinnier, less muscled chest frowning. Even being a football player himself couldn't help make this little body stronger. When he frowned, the ears on his head wiggled as if reminding him of his current predicament.

"Right…let's get this over with then." He slipped on a hoodie and the baggiest pants he could find before braving himself and heading out his room for breakfast. He could hear the TV playing up front in their shared living room as he was heading for the kitchen as quietly as possible. Chris hadn't picked up on his presence yet as he continued watching the action thriller movie on TV.

Piers was just pulling a bowl out of the kitchen cabinet when a voice traveled over the kitchen island from the living room.

"Piers, grab me one of those sodas out of the fridge."

"There's such a thing as please, Captain," Piers said frowning at the back of Chris's head. Piers cursed himself for saying something smart when Chris turned to look at him over the couch. He saw Chris's mouth open to say something, then close as his brows went down in confusion. The brown eyes staring at him made him shift uncomfortably even as they started to travel up to the weird shape of the ears poking into the tip of his hoodie. Well so much for that plan.

"Is there something you're not telling me?"

"No, Captain." Piers glanced away from his roommate, but not before he saw the eyes light up with interest. They were really captivating eyes and in a normal instance he'd let himself stare into them and fantasize about how they looked at him when they were in bed together. This wasn't the time to do that though.

Piers tensed up when he heard Chris get up from the couch heading towards him. He was sure his eyes looked startled as he looked down the hallway as if he were planning on his escape, which he was.

"You're hiding something," Chris said making his way into the kitchen. Before he even got close, Piers bolted planning on dashing to his room. He didn't expect for Chris to quickly block his way on the other side of the small island.

"I told you I'm not," Piers said trying to go the other way.

"Then why are you running?"

"You're the one who's coming at me!"

"Because you're trying to avoid me!" Piers broke free with a classic fake as he spin past Chris taking off towards his room feeling hot pursuit on his ass. In a regular situation he wouldn't have minded having Chris chasing him in a place that wasn't on the field. It definitely fit into all his fantasies anyway. But today with his body going through these unusual changes, he wasn't too fond of the chase's possible results.

He'd just run through his open door when a weight fell on top of him from behind as he was tackled to the floor.

"Ow! Get off! Captain!"

"Then stop struggling and let me see what you're hiding there."

"No! Stop pulling on my hood!"

"Not until you-"

"Yip!" They both froze from the noise, Pier with his hands covering his mouth in shock. A similarly surprised Chris sat on his ass right up against the small puppy tail that was making itself known by wagging back and forth through the baggy pants.

"Piers…"

"…." Chris was staring down at his butt, he could feel it. It was only making the tail move faster. Damn body, why did it have to betray him?

"I-Is that…is that a…?"

Piers thought he could die of embarrassment. He didn't even know why he had these things. Did he drink or eat something weird lately? Well there was that one drink that Coach Wesker gave him during practice yesterday after Piers voiced his complaint about wanting to be stronger.

"Yip! C-Captain!" Piers tried to glare back behind him but it was hard to keep the anger on his face when he saw the grin on Chris's face as he gripped the tail through Piers's pants making it want to wag more.

"So I get my own puppy Piers, huh?" He tried not to get too excited by Chris claiming him, but his tail just went off a tangent unable to stop wagging with happiness. "Hmm looks like my pup enjoys that thought."

"I'm not a dog." Piers used all the strength he could muster to tip Chris off onto the floor before standing up looking a little bit flustered. "I'm the receiver for the BSAA football team," he said trying not to be intimidated when he saw Chris stand up looming over him by those two inches in height. "I'm the fastest thing you've got on that field. So I'd appreciate it if you didn't call me a-s-stop!"

"Call you a stop?" Chris blinked looking at him innocently even though both his fingers were rubbing the back of Piers's puppy ears which Chris had freed from the hoodie during his little speech.

"Just…d-damn it…" It was hard to concentrate with Chris doing that and he found himself relaxing despite himself. He couldn't keep his cheeks from reddening though, his tail swaying despite his best efforts to make it stop. "C…Captain…" Piers gripped Chris's shirt holding it tight in his hand finding himself panting slightly. This wasn't supposed to be turning him on.

"Good pup."

"I'm not a…ah…p-pup." It didn't stop his tail from wagging so happily at the new nickname though. It also didn't go unnoticed by Chris as he saw the older male smirk and slide his hand back starting to stroke the wagging tail sending sparks flying down Piers's back the closer he got to his ass.

"Are you sure?" Chris leaned in nibbling on his human ear as he slid both his hands into the sweatpants grabbing the golden globes of Piers's ass. "You're loyal and obedient like a pup. You follow me around like a pup, follow orders to a T just like a well-trained pup."

"Nngh…s-stop…Captain…" He was losing his willpower, his tail continually pounding against those strong arms as he pulled Chris closer to him obviously not wanting him to stop.

"You're my pup," Chris growled possessively in his ear. "And I can make you moan and whimper better than anyone else." It sent a shiver down his body making him moan out as he leaned forward kissing Chris's lips hungrily. There was no fighting it now, not when Chris got like this, not when he was like this.

He squirmed against Chris feeling the larger hands massaging his rump. He moaned against his lips pushing his tongue inside hungry for a taste of him, urgently needing him. Piers didn't even care that he had the dog ears and tail that were letting themselves be known by twitching from every little thing Chris did to him.

Chris broke the kiss leaning his head down to start nibbling on Piers's neck. He didn't seem to mind the way he was turning Piers's body to putty making the younger male moan and squirm in his grip. "Beg," Chris said against his neck, deep voice rumbling against his skin.

"Huh?" Piers could barely even register what he was saying, his ears flickering.

"Beg, like a good boy." Chris's hands spread the cheeks of Piers's ass as a finger went down teasingly rubbing against Piers's opening making the young football player gasp before he whimpered softly. "Beg me for it."

"C-Captain…" The finger pressed with more pressure, not enough to go in but just enough to drive Piers mad with the teasing. "P-Please…ah…C-Captain. Please, give me more." The finger went in, stopping at the first knuckle before pulling out again waiting for more. It made Piers whimper, a long whine escaping from his throat as he tugged harder on Chris's shirt. "Please Captain! Please, I need more! Your fingers! Anything!"

"Good boy." He swore he could hear the smirk on his Captain's face before pleasurable sounds escaped his lips as the finger relented to him thrusting deeply as it could inside of him.

"Ah! C-Captain!"

"See? Already listening to orders like a good pup." Piers groaned low in his throat feeling the fingers teasingly rubbing behind his ears again. His whimpers turned to frustration when he felt the finger being pulled from his ass, his eyes opening to looking up at Chris knowing they were shining with need. It was too much for him. He needed more. "Get on all fours on the bed."

"Yes sir." He didn't even hesitate as he moved crawling up on all fours and looking back at Chris, trying to ignore how his tail was swaying back and forth in the happiest way possible. With the tail being in the way, his pants were already pushed down enough to expose his crack. And from the look on his Captain's face, he could tell that he really enjoyed the sight in front of him.

"Good pup," Chris said moving behind him and tugging the sweatpants down exposing the perfect globes of Piers's bubbly butt along with the visual sight of his balls between his legs. And Piers didn't care one bit that he was literally half naked in front of his captain. He pushed the front of his body down against the bed making his ass stick up more in the air as he groaned out holding the sheets tight and pulling them to him, whimpers escaping from his lips at the need for attention.

"Captain...Captain please…" Desire was getting the better of him. He found himself swaying his ass back and forth tempting Chris to touch him. He wanted to be touched. It was driving him crazy that Chris was just sitting there staring at his ass and not touching him. "Please touch me…Captain…"

"You're really good at begging aren't you, pup?" Piers opened his mouth to protest but a long moan escaped his lips instead when he felt to heavy hands reach down smacking down on both his ass cheeks hard. The resounding smack turned him on just as much as the hands that started to massage the stinging cheeks. They hadn't even started doing anything yet and his dick was already dripping with pre.

"F-Fuck…Captain…mmm…please…more…" The hands smacked him a second time, then a third time before he felt Chris leaning over him to bite down on one of his furry puppy ears. "Ah!" God, they weren't supposed to feel this good. They weren't even supposed to be on his head. Why were they so sensitive? "Captain!" He pushed his butt back gaining some satisfaction to the fact that he could hear Chris grunt in his ear when his butt brushed up against the older male's crotch. He was only mildly disappointed to learn that Chris still had his pants on but when he felt the other push his hips forward starting to grind up against his ass he thought he'd died and gone to heaven. "Captain! Ah!"

"Do you still just want my fingers?" There was a husky sound to Chris's voice, a sound that easily revealed just how turned on his Captain was with this. "Or do you want my cock inside there now?"

"C…Cock…" Piers managed to spit out, his eyes shutting as his ears flattened down on his head. "I want your cock…."

"Beg for it." Big hands slid under his shirt, fingers brushing across the erect nipples before pinching them and tugging on them. Piers moaned out pushing up on his hands again looking back at his captain to see the lusty brown eyes staring at him, watching and waiting. Chris was breathing hard too and Piers was really wishing he didn't have any clothes on right now. He would have loved to have seen the sweat that was probably starting to form on Chris's body. His own already had a light sheen on it, shining in the light from the ceiling. And he knew by the end of this he'd be drenched in his own sweat.

"Captain…" His hips pushed back more into his senior as he sat up to rest his back against Chris, sliding his hand up against his cheek. "Please fuck me, Captain. Please…put your cock inside of me." He turned his head the best he could in this position and kissed Chris again showing him how much he wanted him right now. And with Chris suckling on his puffy lips, he couldn't pull away when he moaned out feeling Chris's hand coming around to stroke his cock. He could feel the slipperiness of his pre being used to stroke his cock more easily and he swore he twitched in his captain's grip.

"Good boy," Chris said after he broke the kiss. "A good boy who's going to get his treat now." Piers was pushed back down into the bed. His tail stuck straight up as if presenting his hole to his captain, a hole he was sure was twitching madly. He was glad to hear the zipper being undone on Chris's pants and looked back to watch the massiveness that was his captain being pulled free from what looked to him like tight jeans. They were tugged down to right above his knees with his grey boxers so as not to be a nuisance when his captain did start pounding into him.

He licked his lips at the thought, keeping his eyes on the hard cock even when his captain started applying the lube to it. And to him, his captain seemed to like the idea of Piers watching him prepare himself. When more lube was squirted down on Piers's ass and two fingers worked the stuff inside of him, he knew it was time.

"Ready for your treat, pup?" Piers opened his mouth to say yeah but it was like Chris had been waiting for that moment. Because with a smirk, Chris thrust himself into the tight space of Piers's ass as soon as the young receiver opened his mouth. It made the loudest, probably sexiest moan escape from his lips before he even knew it was happening. And Chris didn't even stop to give him a minute.

Gripping his hips in a tight grip, Chris moved his hips thrusting his hard fleshy meat into the relenting hole driving Piers crazy from the speculation of it. He tried to keep himself loose but each thrust made him tighten up more and push back into the captain roughly.

"God…damn it, Piers," Chris moaned out into his ear before he sat up rocking his hips pounding into him harder. "Nngh…is this turning you on that much? You're so damn tight."

"Ahh…it's…it's not my fault." Piers moaned out sticking his butt up more moaning when he could feel his ass jiggling thanks to his captain's hard thrusting. Again his tail started swaying back and forth and he didn't even care. He was feeling good right now.

"Does my pup enjoy it that much?" Again with the possessive sound in his voice. It made Piers tighten up more, hearing that world. My. He belonged to Chris.

"Captain…"

"Nngh, you just got tight again. You like that huh?" He could hear the smirk in Chris's voice as it whispered into his human ear. "You like that I claim you. That you belong to me."

"C…Captain…yes Captain…" He couldn't deny it any longer. His cock felt like it was dripping into the sheets as it bounced back and forth between his spread legs from each pounding hit into his rump. The sweat shining on him seemed thicker, just enough so that Chris had a hard time gripping him. Chris held his tail again, stroking it as he sat back only pausing long enough to slip his shirt off before he was stroking Piers's tail again. Piers's shirt was still on, sticking to him now thanks to the sweat.

When sat up Chris slid his hands underneath Piers's shirt pressing them against his sweaty chest as he pulled the smaller male back against him. "Ride me," he said kneeling there behind Piers and using the change of position to slip the pestering shirt from Piers's form. "Ride your master, Piers. Be a good pup."

"Hah….ah…y-yes…" Piers moved his hips out of reflex starting to ride his ass down on Chris's cock earning a groan of satisfaction. The stroking of his tail was only making his body tingle even more.

"Fuck…ngh…you're doing good, Piers." Piers glanced back at him over his shoulder staring at how Chris was leaning back to stare at his ass as if watching the way his cock was going inside. Piers's puppy ears flopped up and down each time that he drove himself the stiff pole. But he didn't care. He'd almost forgotten he had the extra parts. His muscles felt stiff from moving in this position but he couldn't stop himself. He never wanted this pleasure to end. "Are you getting close?"

"Ah…yeah…yeah Captain…it's…yeah…" He couldn't even think straight anymore, his cock feeling firm between his legs sticking straight out like it couldn't decide whether it wanted to go up or down as it bounced.

"Good." His eyes shot open when he felt Chris push him forward again. No it wasn't that he was just being pushed forward, Chris was forcing him down to the bed with his own body. He laid himself down flat against Piers's backside, his hands coming down to pin Piers's hands above his head before the movement of his Captain's hips sped up reminding him of the pistons of a train.

"Ahh!" Piers couldn't stop the moan even if he wanted to. The wet sound of Chris's balls slamming into his perspiring ass reached out to both his ears. One hand reached down grabbing Piers's hard cock stroking it and he knew he was clenching up tight as his eyes squeezed shut. "Captain!"

"Come," Chris said growling out as he bit down on the back of Piers's neck. "Come for me." He snapped his hips forward harshly, driving him deeper into the tight hole Piers presented to him. "Come like a good pup and I'll give you your second treat."

"Captain! Ngh! Captain, wait! It's…I'm…ahhh!" Piers's whole body tensed up as he jerked his hips forward into the hand shooting across moist fingers like he'd never come before. He could see whites behind his clenched lids and literally felt all the blood rush down to that one spot.

"Fuck! Piers!" Chris reached down with his other hand using both now to pull Piers back into him as he slammed into him a few more times before finally plowed himself as deep as he could go releasing himself into his young freshman. Piers panted hard giving out a low moan as he nuzzled back against Chris enjoying the heated cream filling his orifice.

Chris's large sticky body rested on top of him making his body hotter as the two of them took the time to catch their breaths. Piers could feel the hot heat from Chris's lips blowing across his puppy ears occasionally making them flicker as if annoyed with the air. Well it wasn't like he knew how to control the damn things anyway.

"Mmm…very good pup," Chris said massaging his ass before he leaned up kisses Piers's cheeks making the other's already flushed body look redder.

"If you keep saying that, I'm going to start thinking you have a really weird fetish," Piers said struggling to turn himself around underneath the senior so he could stare up at him, having a little frown on his face. He at least wasn't lying on his tail in a weird way. And even now it was still waggling happily, moving faster when Chris smirked down at him.

"I have a Piers fetish," Chris said reaching down and rubbing behind the puppy ears making Piers shiver again. "If it's considered weird to have that kind of fetish then the people thinking that can just fuck off." Piers sighed when Chris relented pulling his fingers away leaving his ears to twitch. "How did you get these anyway?"

"I think…when I got that drink from Coach Wesker." Chris lifted a brow at that, his lips pursed as if asking what the hell kind of drink was that. "You know how he makes his own energy drinks and stuff. I asked him for one to make me stronger. It's supposed to work for 24 hours."

"…So he gave you one that made you part dog." Chris sighed and leaned down resting his forehead against Piers's. "I told you not to drink anything he gives you. He's a sicko."

"I just wanted to be stronger…like you." Chris blinked staring at him and he couldn't make his hazel eyes stay on him thanks to the embarrassment of his confession. He was saying too much, much more than he had original planned on saying. But it was too late to back out of it now. "Because you're going to be leaving soon so-"

"Leaving?" Chris frowned.

"Because you'll be graduating this year." Piers let his head drop back against the bed, his lips poking out unintentionally thanks to their plush size.

"Just because I'm graduating doesn't mean I'll be leaving here." The arms wrapped around him as Chris nuzzled his nose into his neck nibbling at his skin and sending a spark of pleasure down his body. "There's no way I'm leaving you here."

"Ngh…Captain…"

"You belong to me," Chris said suckling down along his shoulder now. "And vice versa. If I go anywhere it'll be us going together."

"Captain…"

"Now let's take advantage of these extra sensory body parts while you still have them." The grin on Chris's face when he leaned back and stare down at him reminded him of just how much of a horn dog he was. Just who was it with the puppy features here anyway? Though he had to admit, his captain was good at turning him on. Puppy ears or not.

END.


End file.
